This disclosure relates generally to the field of semiconductor chip manufacturing, and more particularly to removal of polyimide glue from a semiconductor chip during manufacturing.
During semiconductor manufacturing, multiple semiconductor chips may be formed in a single piece of a substrate (for example, a silicon substrate). The semiconductor chips may include various structures, made from various materials such as silicon oxide, silicon nitride, or metal. The semiconductor chips need to be separated in the later stages of the semiconductor manufacturing process. For example, this separation may be achieved by dicing the substrate containing the semiconductor chips. The substrate containing the semiconductor chips may require attachment to a rigid supporting material during dicing, so as to avoid damage to the semiconductor chips during dicing. A glue, which may be a polyimide glue, may be used to attach the supporting material to the substrate. After dicing, the supporting material and the glue need to be removed from the diced semiconductor chips.
Some polyimide removal methods, which may be applied to polyimide glue on a semiconductor chip, include wet etching and plasma ashing. These methods may be isotropic, which may cause damage to structures located on the semiconductor chip underneath the polyimide, and relatively slow, limiting throughput for the semiconductor manufacturing process. Wet etching may be performed using N-methyl pyrrolidinone (NMP); however, the etch rate of wet etching with NMP is relatively slow. Plasma ashing may be performed using oxygen (O2) plasma or hydrofluoric plasma. For plasma ashing in O2, the etch rate is also relatively slow; it may take more than 5 hours to remove the polyimide. The required temperature for O2 plasma etching is also relatively high (up to 250° C.), which may damage the semiconductor chip. For hydrofluoric plasma ashing, the etch rate may be higher, but other materials in the semiconductor chip, such as silicon oxide, silicon nitride, or metal may also be etched along with the polyimide, damaging the semiconductor chip.